Les Enfants de l'Univers
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Une jeune fille découvre qui elle est réellement et ce que cela implique. Elle prend la décision de faire honneur au sang qui est le sien car qui a dit qu'une lignée se perd lorsqu'on est une fille? [SUSPENDUE]
1. Petite ombre

Les Enfants de l'Univers

Source: Harlock (film 2013)

Genre: UA + Aventure + Family + Romance + M-PREG

Couples: A deviner!

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de l'animé et du film ne sont pas à moi! Seuls 4 personnages sont issus de mon imagination (sauf le prénom de l'un de mes personnages)!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

°Les phrases en italique et entre " _~"_ le symbole sont les pensées de Tochiro!

°Les phrases entre «...» sont le fait que les personnages lisent!

°Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un (ou plusieurs) personnages parle(nt) une autre langue!

Résumé: Une jeune fille découvre qui elle est réellement et ce que cela implique. Elle prend la décision de faire honneur au sang qui est le sien car qui a dit qu'une lignée se perd lorsqu'on est une fille?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous qui venez lire ma modeste fiction! Après mon OS ''Mon Amour pour toi sera éternel'', je me lance dans l'écris d'une fiction à chapitres étant inspiré par le film de 2013 qui sans Kaori Beryl jamais je n'aurais regardé car j'avais jugé trop vite le film, mais depuis que je l'ai vu, j'en suis fan! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 1: Promesse de vengeance  


Quelque part sur la planète lointaine de Mars, au cœur d'un hangar de ferrailleur.

Une silhouette se déplace en silence sans le moindre problème malgré l'obscurité, un sac à dos sur les épaules. Semblant chercher quelque chose, la silhouette déambule parmi les débris en tous genres, glissant dans son sac les objets qu'elle juge utiles.

Des bruits de pas vers le sud la stoppent dans ses recherches. Se cachant derrière un tas de débris en tous genres, la silhouette retient son souffle, les sens aux aguets. Un rayon de lumière balaye chaque coin sans repérer la silhouette qui soupire de soulagement après que les pas se soient éloignés.

Sortant de sa cachette, la silhouette quitte le bâtiment au pas de course, guidée par les rayons des lampadaires. Ils illuminent la silhouette qui se révèle être une jeune fille de 14 ou 15 ans, vêtue d'une combinaison noire des pieds à la tête, d'un casque noir, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos.

Deux heures de courses plus tard, l'adolescente se tient debout face à une maison où elle tape un code qui ouvre la porte d'entrée. Se faufilant à l'intérieur, elle retire son casque qu'elle pose sur la table à manger où elle voit une enveloppe.

Se saisissant de l'enveloppe, la jeune fille l'ouvre, lit, puis tombe à genoux, le visage livide, la tête levée vers la fenêtre face à la nuit.

 _Salauds!_ pense-t-elle, le visage baigné de larmes, l'œil luisant de haine. _Salauds! Salauds! Salauds! Salauds! Vous m'avez arraché mes parents, maintenant mon frère! Je vous tuerai! Je vous tuerai tous!_

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie de votre visite pour ce premier (et court) chapitre! Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir d'une petite chose qui a son importance! Voilà, je ne donne JAMAIS de dates de publication car je suis quelqu'un de très lent qui a besoin et de temps pour écrire ses histoires, mais aussi avoir l'avis de ses bêtas afin qu'elles m'aident à la cohérence de mon histoire! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée!**


	2. Une partie de la Vérité

Chère AquariusBlueArcadia7884: Je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir! Dans ce chapitre tu vas découvrir l'identité de la silhouette car je ne suis pas aussi douée que Kaori pour garder des mystères très longtemps!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci d'avoir patienté pour ce deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que le premier! Ici, vous allez découvrir l'identité de ma petite silhouette! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Une partie de la vérité  


Six mois plus tard.

Le soleil se lève sur Pluton plus précisément vers un vieux hangar abandonné de tous où un tintamarre à réveiller le Diable en personne trouble la quiétude de ce doux matin. Cependant le bruit ne semble aucunement gêné aucunement le propriétaire des lieux qui se trouve sous une voiture, une caisse à outils à portée de mains, rangeant et s'emparant de l'outil adéquat sans le moindre problème.

Une horloge à tic-tac sonne six coups d'un bruit sourd. S'arrêtant net le propriétaire pousse la planche à roulette sur laquelle il est allongé révélant le visage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui se saisit de la caisse à outils puis se redresse aussi souplement qu'un chat.

Le visage, le cou, les cheveux et les habits de travail sont salis par la grasse de moteur et la sueur, mais l'œil luisant de satisfaction révèle qu'elle est femme à ne pas avoir peur de se salir les mains ou à effectuer certains travaux dit de mâles!

La jeune fille est habillée d'une salopette jaune à carreaux gris foncé, pieds nus, les cheveux retenus en une haute de cheval, une mèche rebelle camouflant son œil droit. Sa taille fine, ses traits fins et harmonieux, la souplesse et la douceur de sa longue chevelure brune et la couleur or liquide de son œil ont toujours fait penser aux gens qui viennent la voir pour qu'elle répare leurs véhicules ou matériel (allant d'une simple arme à un moyen de transport de l'armée) ou qui la croise dans la rue murmurent qu'elle aurait put devenir mannequin professionnel et devenir célèbre, mais la jeune fille leur répond par un geste dédaigneux de la main semblant dire « Je ne suis pas une poupée! Je suis seul maître de mon destin! » car, vous l'aurez compris, l'adolescente est muette!

Se dirigeant vers une petite porte la mécanicienne en ressort vingt minutes plus tard propre, les cheveux lâchés, ayant revêtu un chemisier bleu et un pantalon noir, toujours pieds nus.

Quittant le hangar la jeune fille loge plusieurs couloirs pour entrer à l'intérieur de la cuisine où elle sort du frigo le repas que la Vieille lui avait réparé hier soir avant son expédition. Repas qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

La Vieille est une vieille femme si âgée qu'il est impossible de lui donner un âge, connue de tous pour son sale caractère et son talent inimitable pour la cuisine (1)!

À l'enroulement involontaire puis à la mort du chef de famille de l'adolescente la Vieille passait toujours apporter à manger pour la veuve et l'orpheline car pour subvenir aux besoin de sa fille Mme Fleuve avait trouvé un travail de fille de joie la nuit et de secrétaire la journée chez Gaïa 2ème du nom car la fortune familiale de son époux avait été saisie peu de temps après sa mort sous le prétexte qu'il avait rédigé un testament offrant sa fortune aux supérieurs de Gaïa 2, du moins c'est que feu Madame Fleuve avait expliqué à sa fille...

Enfant solitaire l'adolescente était d'une nature très méfiante envers les inconnus, mais la Vieille avait su gagner sa confiance en seulement deux heures! Un exploit quand on sait que la jeune fille n'engage pas si facilement le dialogue...

À la mort de Mme Fleuve suite à une contrariété d'un client l'enfant (elle n'avait que 3 ans) avait révélé à tous sa haine de Gaïa 2, son acharnement pour les études, son don inné en tant que leader à seulement 4 ans, son don naturel pour la mécanique et la réparation d'objets en tous genres, sa rébellion lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'école militaire bien malgré elle(2), ses refus d'obéir à un supérieur, les punitions de plus en plus sévères s'abattant sur elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait jusqu'à son duel face au directeur même de Gaïa 2!

Le résultat? Un œil perdu, une belle balafre (qui ne l'enlaidit pas, mais rajoute du charme à son visage) et 10 mois d'emprisonnement dans les cellules de Gaïa 2 réputées inviolables et inhumaines! Mais la jeune rebelle avait réussi à s'échapper 6 mois après avoir étudier attentivement les moindres recoins, les heures d'arrivée et de sortie des gardiens, l'heure des repas, les 20 minutes de promenades et autres détails digne des plus grands évadés de l'histoire de la Terre! À presque 13 ans...

Bien après son exploit qu'elle n'a pas été son étonnement en découvrant la Vieille l'attendant de pieds ferme!

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, petiote! avait-elle sourit en prenant une bouffée de tabac.

Elles avaient fuis Mars tout en changeant d'identité. La jeune fille s'était rebaptisée Alone sans prendre de patronyme car une vieille tablette lui avait permit d'expliquer à la Vieille l'enroulement puis la mort de son grand frère, Ramis (3). bien que rouillée et défectueuse par moment l'appareil avait tenu bon pour que l'adulte puisse lire ce qui était arrivé à Ramis.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître pour Alone la Vieille avait pleuré. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Comme si elle venait de perdre un petit-fils.

 _La Vieille s'est toujours portée garante de notre bien être et de notre sécurité à Ramis et moi lorsque Père et Mère devaient partir pour affaires ou autres trucs de riches._ s'était souvenue la jeune fille. _Mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'elle nous aimait vraiment..._

La jeune mécanicienne avait respecté l'espace personnel de la Vieille, lui apportant une tasse de thé ou un paquet de mouchoirs devant sa porte en guise de témoignage de son discret soutient.

 _Contrairement à Ramis Alone a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments, elle est bien la fille de son père!_ avait sourit la Vieille, malgré ses larmes, en constatant les petites attentions de sa protégée.

Bien que 5 années séparaient le frère et la sœur ils étaient aussi proches et unis que les doigts d'une même main car Ramis gardait quelque chose que jamais il n'avait pu avouer à sa sœur. Certains secrets les concernent de près, mais ces secrets la Vieille semble les connaître!

Mais revenons à Alone! Après avoir terminé de manger elle retourne à son hangar-garage où une vingtaine de personnes semblent l'attendre. Le visage impassible, leur faisant signe de la suivre ils arrivent très vite à une pièce assez spacieuse où plusieurs objets et appareil en tous genre attendent sagement, brillant de mille éclats, sans la moindre imperfection.

Les clients s'approchent, se saisissent de l'objet ou de l'appareil qui leur appartient, l'examinent sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables sous l'œil attentif de la jeune mécanicienne. Satisfaits les clients s'avancent vers la jeune fille à la balafre, sortent leur porte-feuille et, chacun à son tour, en sort le compte exact du prix demandé sur une étiquette collée sur la commande réparée.

Mois de 15 minutes plus tard les clients sont partis, d'autres arrivent et ce jusqu'à 21h30, heure de fermeture.

Outils rangés, hangar nettoyé, lumières éteintes et le bâtiment fermé, Alone quitte son lieu de prédilection et rentre chez elle où une délicieuse odeur de soufflé au fromage lui chatouille les narines.

-Dans 10 minutes le dîner sera prêt, ma grande! entend-elle la voix de la Vieille. File prendre une douche sinon tu vas tâter de ma louche si tu oser poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt plein de graisse dans ma cuisine!

Un léger sourire amusé étire les lèvres de la jeune fille qui obéit néanmoins. Dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette de bain, en combinaison noire, Alone et la Vieille dînent dans un silence complice.

La Vieille ne dit rien en voyant l'œil blessé de sa protégée, mais songe qu'elle devrait acheter un cache-œil car un coup de vent pourrait révéler la blessure d'Alone.

 _Si seulement ce n'était que cette blessure à cacher, mais il y a les autres..._ soupire la Vieille.

Entendant le bruit d'une chaise qu'on recule, la vieille femme lève la tête pour voir Alone se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, se saisissant de son casque pour ensuite l'enfiler.

-Tu risque de gros ennuis, ma p'tite! se lève la Vieille en courant pour la rejoindre. Accordes-toi trois semaines de repos! Tu es aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine!

Le visage aussi lise que de la glace la jeune fille se détourne de la femme âgée, main sur le détecteur d'ADN, mais aussi soudain qu'inattendu Alone sent ses paupières devenir lourdes, son corps devenir mou. Secouant vivement de la tête pour tenter de chasser le sommeil, elle n'a pas conscience que la Vieille se trouve derrière elle.

 _Mais...Que m'arrive-t-il? Je me sens si fatiguée..._

La fatigue a raison de la volonté de fer d'Alone qui tombe rapidement dans les bras de Morphée et serait sûrement tombée au sol si deux bras fins, mais puissants ne l'auraient retenue à temps.

Ces bras appartiennent à une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, au doux visage, le regard bleu ciel et aux cheveux blonds retenus en une haute queue de cheval.

-C'était moins une...soupire-t-elle de soulagement.

Portant l'adolescente dans ses bras la jeune femme suit la Vieille qui l'amène vers la chambre d'Alone où elle dépose cette dernière dans son lit après lui avoir retiré son casque, son sac et ses bottes.

-J'avais des doutes sur vos dires, mais elle est bien leur fille. sourit la jeune femme en caressant tendrement les cheveux de l'adolescente. Quel âge a-t-elle?

-Descendons, les autres ne devront pas tarder à arriver. ordonne la Vieille sans pour autant répondre à la question.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard les deux femmes sont attablées, une tasse de thé en mains dans le silence de la cuisine, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Quatre coups portés à la porte les informe que quelqu'un se trouve derrière.

C'est la femme aux cheveux blonds qui se dirige vers l'entrée, sur ses gardes, une arme à feu en main, dos contre le mur à côté de la porte.

-Quel était le nom de l'homme qui a créé l'Arcadia? demande-t-elle d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

-Toshiro Ōyama! répondent plusieurs voix d'hommes.

-Quel était le pays d'origine de notre capitaine?

La Vieille hausse un sourcil surprit. Le pays d'origine? Bigre! Elle-même l'ignore et pourtant elle l'a côtoyé le capitaine!

-Allemagne! vient la réponse.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme pose sa main sur le détecteur d'ADN qui met quelques secondes à ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer une vingtaine d'hommes de gabarit différents.

Un sourire resplendissant étire les lèvres de la femme aux cheveux blonds qui serre contre elle chaque homme tout en versant quelques larmes de joie, les hommes l'enlace à leur tour, partageant sa joie de se revoir

Invitant les nouveaux venus à s'installer au salon la Vieille accompagnée de la femme blonde entre dans la cuisine où elle sort d'une armoire trois bouteilles de bourbon ambre et 22 verres pour ensuite rejoindre les hommes qui se sont installés comme il le peuvent.

L'un d'eux, un petit gros à lunettes, ouvre la première bouteille et verse le liquide ambré dans les verres que les deux femmes offrent à chaque homme.

-Alors, Masu, quelle est cette grande nouvelle que vous avez à nous annoncer? demande l'homme à lunettes.

Sortant une pipe de sa poche de tablier la Vieille la bourre de tabac, allume le petit tas puis prend une profonde bouffée, heureuse de sentir la fumée lui réchauffer l'intérieur de la bouche et celle de la gorge.

-Saki (4) dort à l'étage. révèle-t-elle.

C'est la surprise générale! Les hommes ont différentes réactions: Certains ouvrent de grands yeux surpris, d'autres recrachent violemment la boisson alcoolisée qu'il avait en bouche et les derniers avalent de travers, obligés de se frapper la poitrine pour faire passer l'alcool tout en essayant de diminuer la densité de leur toux résultat de leur surprise...

-KOOOAA?! hurlent-ils tous en chœur, certains se levant comme si quelque chose vient de les piquer au derrière.

-Parfaitement, Messieurs. approuve la Vieille. J'ai su retrouvé la petiote après tout c'était facile avec Ramis qui m'écrivait régulièrement...

La voix de la Vieille tremble lorsqu'elle prononce le prénom du grand frère d'Alone ce que remarque les 20 hommes et la femme blonde.

-D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez jamais dis où est Ramis. fait-elle remarquer en fronçant des sourcils.

Sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes Masu plonge ses mains dans la poche de son tablier où elle en sort un mouchoir et une tablette qu'elle tend à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière l'allume et regarde les articles parlant du jeune homme un à un jusqu'à que son visage perde ses couleurs.

-Que se passe-t-il Kei? demande, inquiet, l'homme à lunettes en courant vers la femme blonde.

-Ra...mis...mort...réussit-elle à articuler tellement sa gorge est nouée, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

L'annonce fait baisser la tête aux autres hommes qui retirent leurs couvre-chef, certains se signent et d'autres pleurent en silence la mort de l'aîné d'Alone comme la femme prénommée Kei.

-Prions pour que son âme trouve le repos éternel. reprend la parole Kei.

À l'étage Alone s'est réveillée, mais reconnaît que sa sieste improvisée lui a fait beaucoup du bien. _La Vieille a raison, je dois me ménager. Après tout, je n'ai que 14 ans!_

Sortant du lit, la jeune fille n'enfile pas ses chaussures car elle entend des voix venant du salon. Intriguée, elle sort de sa chambre sans bruits et de la même démarche silencieuse descend les escaliers. Dos contre le mur, elle voit une vingtaine d'hommes et une femme blonde qu'elle n'a jamais vu par le passé, mais en entendant le prénom de son frère ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils d'interrogation.

Voyant la soudaine lividité de la femme se faisant appeler Kei comprend qu'elle a connu son frère par le passé, mais sent ses jambes chancelantes lorsqu'on évoque la mort de son aîné...

Les larmes prêtes à couler, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Alone n'a pas conscience que ses lèvres prononcent un mot, un prénom si cher à son cœur...

-Ram...is. Ra...mis.

Son murmure n'échappe à personne car l'instant d'après elle est entourée de quarantaine-quatre yeux la fixant avec étonnement et un soupçon de méfiance. Tournant la tête vers la poigne qui lui serre le bras, elle lance un regard polaire à l'homme à lunettes et au bandeau représentant un crâne.

-Alone! s'écrit, surprise, Masu. Comment se fait-il que tu ne dormes pas?

Jetant un regard à la Vieille Alone tend la main droite qu'elle ouvre révélant une gélule jaune pâle. Masu soupire, fataliste:

-J'aurais du me douter que Gaïa 2 t'aurait préparé à ce genre de surprises...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Surpris? Oui, j'ai vieilli Kei car je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu garder à vie son apparence de quand elle avait 20 ans! Je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée!**

1) J'espère que ça vous rappelle quelqu'un!

2) Dans mon histoire j'imagine que les jeunes enfants doivent entrer dans cette école dès qu'ils ont atteint leur 4 ans! Je veux montré que Gaïa 2 est très différente de l'ancienne!

3) Oui, j'ai osé! Mais que voulez-vous?! Dans les animés j'adorais (pire j'en étais love) de ce personnage au même titre qu'Harlock! J'avais pleins de scénario en tête les concernant, mais faute d'imagination solide, je n'ai pas pu m'y lancer! Sauf le 1er octobre 2016 où j'ai su écrire ''Mon Amour pour toi sera éternel''!

4) Ce prénom signifie ''Fleur de l'Espoir'', ça ne vous rappelle pas une certaine scène du film?


	3. Entraînement

Chère Iloveharlock: Je te remercie pour tes mises en favori car cela montre que mon histoire a du titiller ta curiosité! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

PS (clin d'œil ironique): A quand ma review, ma chère compatriote? Lol!

Chère AquariusBlueArcadia7884: Mille mercis pour ta deuxième review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Et oui, mon deuxième chapitre était un roman, mais que veux-tu? Je souhaite faire voyager mes futurs/futures lecteurs/lectrices grâce à mes chapitres long comme le bras! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! En ce mercredi 23/11/16, je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous avais pas présenter les jeunes femmes qui m'aident à la cohérence et à l'harmonie de mon histoire! Elles se prénomment Kaori Beryl et AquariusBlueArcadia7884 que je remercie chaque secondes qui passent d'avoir acceptés d'être mes Bêtas! Sans elles, je crois que mon histoire n'aurait pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

 **PS: Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question concernant Tori (l'oiseau d'Harlock) je tiens à préciser que dans mon histoire il n'apparaît pas car il aurait été tué 13 ans plus tôt, mais Saki aurait un familier auprès d'elle! Un familier des plus...Spécial, dirais-je!**

Chapitre 3: Entraînement

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis qu'Alone a surprit une réunion entre la Vieille, Kei et une vingtaine d'hommes. Elle apprit qui elle est réellement, le pourquoi son frère et elle-même ont été placé à l'orphelinat et l'origine de son caractère méfiant.

 _Je ne suis pas orpheline!_ songe-t-elle depuis le matin, incapable de travailler. _Kei et ces hommes ignorent ce que sont devenus nos parents, mais ils sont persuadés qu'ils sont toujours vivants, prisonniers de Gaïa 2 pour certains tandis que d'autres sont certains qu'ils ont su s'échapper de Gaïa 2 et qu'ils sont sur une planète pour récupérer de la dernière bataille, 13 ans plutôt..._

 _Mes parents et leurs hommes ont détruits Gaïe 1ère du nom, mais la deuxième souhaite quand même les arrêter pour les exécuter...Sait-elle que ces plus célèbres hommes ont des enfants? Probablement pas!_

Un coup de pied à hauteur du visage qu'Alone bloque sans problème, permet à la jeune fille de revenir sur Terre, coup de pied qu'elle renvoie à son entraîneur: Kei.

Très tôt au matin depuis une semaine les deux femmes s'entraînent durement aussi bien au corps-à-corps qu'au maniement des armes blanches et celles à feu, mais selon Kei sa méthode de combat est ''trop rigide, bien que tu excelles dans la stratégie du combat et dans le combat à l'épée, ton corps est trop raide''.

La femme aux cheveux blonds apprend à son élève comment elle doit combattre correctement, qu'elle doit oublier la façon dont Gaïa 2 l'a entraîné afin qu'elle puisse mieux surprendre ses ennemis le jour où elle sera prête...tout en évitant coups de pieds et de poings.

-Des ennemis tu en auras car si Gaïa 2 apprend que tu es la fille des hommes les plus recherchés elle se manifestera assez vite pour t'éliminer. Que tu sois une enfant ne les arrêtera pas.

Alone fronce des sourcils au mot employé pour la désigner, mais son visage reste de glace ce qui amuse beaucoup Kei. _Exactement comme sa mère..._

Trois heures plus tard Alone est à terre, épuisée tout comme Kei qui se tient parfaitement debout, satisfaite.

-Tu apprends très vite, c'est une excellente chose. sourit-elle.

Aidant son élève à se mettre, Kei l'invite à la suivre. Arrivées à la chambre d'amis où dort Kei, cette dernière se dirige vers l'armoire où en l'ouvrant elle en sort une longue caisse rectiligne, assez légère, qu'elle remet à son élève.

-Ceci aurait du revenir à ton frère, mais comme nous avons perdu votre trace, 13 ans auparavant et avec ce que Masu nous apprit, il te revient de droit.

Surprise, Alone prend la caisse, la dépose sur le bureau et avec un mélange de douceur et de crainte la jeune fille l'ouvre pour ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés!

-Mais...Arme...murmure-t-elle avec difficulté.

Sept jours auparavant, Alone avait su prononcer le prénom de son frère défunt, mais les exercices prescrits par la Vieille lui sont pénibles car si elle s'entraîne de toutes ses forces à parler, le résultat n'est pas des plus brillants car à l'oreille sa voix est comme cassée, rauque et peu harmonieuse à entendre, plongeant la jeune fille dans une colère noire où, dès le premier jour, elle avait tout cassé dans son garage.

-Ce Gravity Saber appartenait à ton père. l'informe Kei. Il aurait du revenir à ton frère, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, tu le mérites. Je suis persuadée que ton père aurait aimé te le donner en mains propres

Alone sent son cœur se serrer car si au début de leur rencontre Kei avait esquivé les nombreuses questions de l'adolescente sur ses parents cette dernière avait vite compris que l'un d'eux a été gravement blessé sous ses yeux alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an.

-Depuis 13 ans nous ignorons s'ils ont encore vivants ou morts.

Sachant pourtant cette vérité Alone sent ses yeux s'humidifier, mais refusant de se montrer faible, elle bat rapidement de la paupière et repose le Gravity Saber dans sa caisse tout en le caressant avec une certaine tendresse.

-Reprenons. ordonne-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Kei.

Kei acquiesce, approuvant la détermination de sa jeune élève.

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir attendu car j'ai voulu rallonger ce chapitre, mais je trouvais que j'allais trop vite en besogne! Vous l'aurez compris, la suite va vite apparaître car je suis incapable de garder un mystère secret! J'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je vous embrasse et encore merci de votre venue!****

 ** **PS: A partir de maintenant, chères AquariusBlue L. et IloveHarlock je répondrais à vos reviews par MP car il semblerait qu'il soit interdit de répondre via ses chapitres!****


	4. Saki Freedom

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Mille mercis de votre patience, je sais que je suis quelqu'un de lent, mais jamais je ne vous remercierais assez de lire et commenter mon humble histoire! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Saki Freedom

Deux ans plus tard, Alone a bien évolué et fait la fierté de Kei, de la Vieille et de l'homme prénommé Yattaran. Âgée de 16 ans, son apparence et son visage sont restés les mêmes qu'à ses 14 ans, car d'après Kei, la Matière Noire présente dans son organisme a dû commencer à se manifester

Se brossant les cheveux, Alone a un petit sourire en fermant l'œil, un souvenir lui venant à l'esprit: ses deux parents ont tous deux porter les mêmes vêtements qu'elle en ce jour.

Elle est vêtue d'une courte tunique terminant en jupe frappée du symbole pirate, serrée à la taille par deux fines ceintures dont l'une retient le Gravity Saber, d'un pantalon moulant et des bottes de fin cuir à talons plats.

Depuis qu'elle est petite fille, Alone ne s'est jamais coupé les cheveux qui lui arrivent au bas du dos.

Au col de la cape, se trouve une radio à l'effigie d'un crâne serrant entre ses dents une rose, Alone sent un faible sourire étirer ses lèvres en repensant à la réaction de Yattaran lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui fabriquer l'objet.

 _Comme si je lui avais demandé d'aller saluer les hommes de Gaïa 2!_

Son sourire disparaît rapidement en pensant à ces hommes qui ont blessé et capturé ses parents et le reste de leur équipage.

 _Autrefois, j'aurais tenté le tout pour le tout pour les sauver, mais je dois me montrer digne du sang qui coule dans mes veines._ songe-t-elle. _À part me jeter dans la gueule du loup, je risque de me retrouver aussi enfermée alors que ma véritable vie ne fait que commencer..._

Quittant sa chambre, Alone descend les escaliers où elle entend les voix de Kei, Masu et Yattaran qui discutent entre eux. Se dirigeant vers le salon, elle les voit à genoux sur la table basse, une carte entre eux trois où Yattaran a un doigt posé dessus.

Fronçant des sourcils, elle s'avance vers eux sans que ses pas n'émettent le moindre son. Étudiant la carte, elle reconnaît facilement qu'il s'agit d'un plan de Gaïa 2 qu'elle avait dessiné des années auparavant alors qu'elle était encore élève.

-Où avez-vous trouvé cette carte? demande-t-elle.

Ne l'ayant pas entendue, Yattaran et les deux femmes sursautent et se retournent vers elle, mais restent muets de stupeur en la voyant vêtue de la même façon que ses parents.

-Alone, tu es...murmurent la Vieille et Kei.

-...majestueuse, gamine! termine Yattaran en se levant d'un bond avec un grand sourire. Tu es vraiment leur digne fille!

-À partir de maintenant, j'abandonne Alone pour ma véritable identité: Saki Freedom (1).

Les trois adultes acquiescent, approuvant les paroles de la jeune fille au regard d'or.

Pendant trois heures, les quatre personnes discutent sur un plan pour entrer à l'intérieur des murs de Gaïa 2 pour récupérer l'héritage de la jeune fille.

En deux ans, Saki est devenue très forte dans les combats au corps-à-corps, à l'escrime et au maniement des armes ayant autrefois appartenu à son père.

Cependant, hormis Kei, Yattaran et la Vieille, aucun des 20 hommes ne voulaient reconnaître la jeune fille comme l'enfant de leurs capitaines disparus comme ils refusaient de respecter l'adolescente, mais cette dernière avait su montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle était bel et bien la fille des célèbres pirates.

Grâce au soutient de son ancien professeur de combat, elle avait su préciser ce qui faisait qu'elle est la fille des deux célèbres pirates:

_Le premier point est sa naissance difficile puisque Kei avait aidé sa mère à la mettre au monde secondée par une certaine Miime, l'unique Docteur à bord ayant été emporté par une maladie du foie.

_Ensuite vient sa tâche de naissance. Seuls Yattaran et Kei en connaissent l'emplacement et la forme (trois petites étoiles au niveau du cœur), confirmée par leur jeune capitaine.

_Et en troisième point, une photo (l'unique) d'elle bébé dans les bras de son frère décédé alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans.

Mais malgré les preuves et les témoignages de la seconde et du lieutenant, certains hommes ne sont toujours pas convaincus, Saki ne les avait pas réprimander, expliquant à sa seconde qu'en toutes époques les hommes ont toujours refusé de recevoir d'ordres de la part d'une femme.

En riant, la Vieille avait approuvé car elle avait lu quelque part que l'unique femme a avoir su se faire obéir de son armée était une certaine Jeanne qui avait finie brûlée.

-Ces idiots se rendront compte de leurs erreurs bien assez tôt!

L'avenir allait donner raison à la Vieille, mais cette dernière s'éteignit dans son sommeil après qu'elle ait fait promettre à Kei de réussir à retrouver les parents de la jeune capitaine.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Saki s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps car elle avait aimé la Vieille qui avait été comme une grand-mère pour elle.

Il fallut six longues années à Saki et son équipage pour récupérer son héritage pendant lesquelles la jeune capitaine apprit que ses parents étaient toujours en vie comme elle dû affronter le Commandant Mitsuru Kiruta et le Lieutenant Takao (2) Memowāru (3) gagnant le respect de ses hommes après avoir mit en déroute le Commandant.

Malheureusement, l'adolescente a été incapable de tirer un mot du Commandant qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur la planète où se trouve sa famille...Même le jeune Lieutenant Memowāru n'a rien dit, fidèle à ses supérieurs!

Les deux premières années avaient été mises à profit pour recruter assez de personnes prêtes à se battre pour la liberté sans chercher à s'enrichir ou a être connu pour son seul profit personnel et à trouver un médecin qui accepterait d'être le Docteur pour tout un groupe de personnes.

La première tâche avait été dure, mais Saki a suffisamment confiance en Kei et Yattaran pour dénicher les personnes recherchées, la seconde s'était révélée plus ardue encore car aucun médecin ou infirmière n'avait accepté de devenir un paria.

La perle rare s'était présentée un soir d'hiver à l'auberge que Yattaran avait trouvé et avec l'aide de quelques hommes lui avait redonné une seconde jeunesse.

La vingtaine, de grande taille, la peau bleue, un beau visage et une silhouette bien bâtie avec des muscles biens dessinés. Il a les yeux vairons (le gauche est d'un bleu fort clair, si clair qu'on le penserait blanc et l'autre est vert forêt) pour des cheveux noirs retenus en une haute et longue queue de cheval. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon et de bottes noirs, le torse nu où quelques cicatrices n'enlaidissent point la beauté du jeune médecin.

Il arbore au torse un tatouage représentant une femme tenant une épée levée vers le ciel dans une main et une balance dans l'autre, les yeux bandés, vêtue d'une toge grecque, pieds nus.

-Ce tatouage représente la justice et a été pendant longtemps le logo de ma famille, l'autre, celui que j'ai au poignet gauche représente le bâton de Caducée. expliqua-t-il.

À son plus grand étonnement, Saki avait senti ses joues se chauffer. Dieu merci, elle était à l'ombre sinon Kei et les autres l'auraient remarqué! Après trois heures de discussion (plus précisément d'interrogatoire) Saki et ses hommes apprirent que le jeune homme s'appelait Albin Iustitia (4), avait vingt-six ans et était médecin depuis 4 ans.

-Gaïa 2 a tué ma mère parce qu'elle refusait de s'allier avec elle. expliqua-t-il. Mon frère aîné a été tué sous mes yeux en guise de jugement car il avait opéré en secret l'un de leurs prisonniers qui en avait besoin.

Aux mots: ''Prisonniers'' et ''Opération'', Saki sent son cœur se serrer de terreur. Ayant retrouvé sa maîtrise d'elle-même, elle avait posé quelques questions pour apprendre que c'était sa mère qui avait eu besoin de soins urgents, mais cela Saki n'en a pas informé le jeune médecin qui, loin d'être idiot, avait compris que la santé des prisonniers de marque de Gaïa 2 préoccupe la Capitaine.

S'il avait été étonné en voyant celle qui commandait, c'est surtout son jeune âge qui l'avait surprit car il ne s'attendait pas à voir devant lui une enfant!

 _ _Une enfant au calme glacial, au maintient noble et d'une beauté à couper le souffle!__ songe le médecin.

Un petit miaulement ramène Saki sur la terre ferme. Souriant avec tendresse à l'animal qui s'est lové contre ses genoux, c'est d'une main câline qu'elle caressa les doux poils blancs de l'animal tout en faisant attention à ses ailes.

Hope est un adorable chaton ailé que la jeune capitaine avait reçu en guise de remerciement après avoir secouru les habitants d'une planète, mais le plus étrange avait été la naissance de Hope en sortant de l'œuf!

Durant la troisième année de son périple alors que son nom commençait à être craint, la jeune capitaine et ses hommes avaient trouvé refuge sur une planète abandonnée où les occupants avaient comme animaux de compagnie des pumas, mais des pumas ailés!

-Les Felis-Talpa, la race de Hope, sont des carnivores capable de se reproduire par la ponte d'œufs. Il est très facile de les apprivoiser après l'éclosion de leur œuf car, lorsqu'ils posent les yeux sur la première personne qu'ils voient, ils lui restent fidèle à jamais. Si leur maître est en danger ils grandissent rapidement, atteignant la taille de 2m30, la queue comprise, pour un poids de 72kg aussi bien pour les mâles que les femelles. A la course, ils peuvent parcourir une distance de 80 km/h. Si leur maître ne court aucun danger, ils gardent leur apparence de chatons inoffensifs. avait expliqué Albin.

Les trois dernières années ont été consacré à la réparation du célèbre vaisseau pirate, car malgré l'aide de Miimé il fallut attendre 36 mois pour qu'il apparaisse flamboyant neuf et aussi fidèle que dans les souvenirs de Kei, Yattaran et Miime!

Le premier sentiment que Saki avait senti en tenant le gouvernail avait été un mélange de fierté, d'honneur et de bien-être, en symbiose avec son héritage.

-Tochirō te reconnaît comme la fille d'Harlock. avait déclaré Miimé.

La belle extraterrestre sans bouche° avait pu s'échapper des années auparavant des prisons de Gaïa 2 pour retrouver Kei qui l'avait hébergée, soignée et nourrie. Lorsque la lieutenant l'avait présenté à Saki, cette dernière n'avait que 17 ans, mais n'avait pas été surprise, intriguée oui, mais pas surprise.

Aujourd'hui âgée de 22 ans, Saki est devenue une magnifique jeune femme crainte de Gaïa 2 et des autres unités spatiales sous les ordres de Gaïa.

En ce même jour, Kei et quelques hommes ont réussi à libérer les parents de Saki, mais c'est une Kei blême qui se dirige vers le bureau de sa protégée.

Une image hante son esprit: la vision de ses capitaines maigres à faire peur, le teint maladif, les cheveux longs et gras, vêtus de vêtements rayés faisant penser aux camps de concentration comme Auschwitz, mais seul le père de sa jeune supérieure est resté fidèle à lui-même comme le prouve les nombreuses cicatrices qui zèbrent son corps amaigri. La cause de son mal-être est Yama.

Si l'état physique du jeune capitaine est le même que son époux, le mental est tout autre car à peine Edmund (un des hommes qui accompagnaient Kei) l'a-t-il touché qu'il a semblé se ''réveiller'', se mettant à hurler qu'on ne le touche pas, se débattant comme un beau diable que seule la présence silencieuse d'Harlock réconforte et apaise.

Ce dernier apprit à la jeune femme blonde le pourquoi d'un tel comportement faisant hoqueter les deux pirates d'horreur.

Pendant 19 ans, Yama a été victime de viol.

Le rapport que la jeune femme remet à sa jeune supérieure la fait pâlir dangereusement.

Si Saki aurait été une autre, elle se serait relevée d'un bond pour courir vers la personne en détresse, mais ses six années d'expérience et sa maîtrise d'elle-même étouffent les cris silencieux de son jeune cœur.

Reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se lève, quitte son bureau pour l'infirmerie où en chemin elle croise quelque-uns de ses hommes qui murmurent à son passage des phrases qu'elle ignore car en cet instant elle doit se montrer la plus forte.

Entrant dans l'antre du nouveau médecin de l'Arcadia, la jeune Capitaine se cache dans l'ombre, adossée à un mur,écoutant en silence la discussion entre son père et Albin Iustitia.

-Monsieur Freedom, vous devez vous reposer!

Harlock ne répond pas tout de suite, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au lit voisin du sien où Yama dort à poings fermés.

-Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne.

Albin se retint de soupirer, mais n'abandonne pas pour autant.

-La Matière Noire n'est plus assez présente dans votre organisme pour vous permettre de vous rétablir aussi vite que par le passé.

Albin n'insiste pas, mais tend le dossier médical à l'ancien Capitaine qui ne le prend pas, s'asseyant près de son mari.

-Docteur Iustitia? appelle Saki.

Se retournant Albin est surprit par l'arrivée de la jeune femme, mais par respect pour sa supérieure il ne montre pas son étonnement.

-Bonjour, Capitaine.

Fronçant des sourcils Harlock jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et voit une jeune femme vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, le maintint noble, le visage impassible barré d'une cicatrice.

 _Qui est-elle? Comment se fait-il qu'elle se fasse appeler Capitaine sur MON vaisseau?_

-Comment se portent vos patients? demande la jeune Capitaine.

-J'ai du plonger Monsieur Yama Freedom dans un coma artificiel car il était trop agité pour être transporté. Quant à Monsieur Freedom il s'est réveillé il y a moins de deux heures après que Miss Yuki l'ait ramené à bord.

Le cœur empli d'inquiétude, Saki acquiesce, restant maîtresse d'elle-même car il n'est pas question pour elle de montrer la moindre émotion que se soit au médecin ou à son père qu'elle voit derrière Albin. _Il se pose des questions à mon sujet et c'est normal._

Pendant deux heures le Capitaine et le médecin discutent de l'état de santé de Yama et d'Harlock jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, bousculant Albin, n'attrape Saki par la gorge, lui cognant le dos contre le mur de l'infirmerie, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre son titre attribué à la jeune femme.

-Capitaine! s'écrit, inquiet, Albin.

Mais loin d'avoir peur Saki demeure de glace, fixant de son unique œil celui de son père où une tempête d'émotions l'empêche de lire les émotions qu'il ressent.

-Qui êtes-vous? interroge, menaçant, Harlock. De quel droit vous permettez-vous de vous commander l'Arcadia?

-Votre fille.

Si le mari de Yama semble surprit par la réponse directe de la jeune femme, il se reprend assez vite.

-Mensonge, ma fille est morte alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. grogne l'homme borgne.

 _Il ignore que la Vieille nous avait sauvé Ramis et moi._ comprend la jeune Capitaine. _Très bien, il risque d'être assez surprit..._

-N'intervenez pas, docteur, je m'en occupe. ordonne-t-elle à Albin qui s'est relevé dans l'intention évidente de séparer son patient de sa supérieure.

Puis tournant la tête vers Harlock, elle reprend:

-Un duel. Cela vous tente-t-il?

Harlock acquiesce, retire ses mains du cou de la jeune femme et recule d'un pas en arrière, méfiant. _Comme une bête traquée. Après tout il a passé 21 ans enfermé à subir d'horribles ''punitions''._

Quittant l'infirmerie les deux pirates se dirigent d'une même démarche vers la salle d'entraînement sous le froncement de sourcils à peine perceptible de Harlock qui durant le trajet remarque à quel point l'Arcadia est aussi fidèle que dans ses souvenirs.

Retirant le gant de sa main gauche Saki la pose sur un détecteur ADN qui ne met pas longtemps à clignoter pour signaler qu'il reconnaît la jeune femme.

 _Ce n'est pas la première qu'elle se rend dans la salle d'entraînement._ fronce des sourcils Harlock. _Sinon comment expliquer que_ _Tochirō_ _la laisse entrer?_

Une fois à l'intérieur les lustres au plafond s'illuminent comme s'ils seraient animés d'une vie propre permettant aux deux pirates de se diriger au milieu de la pièce où un immense tatami est posé au sol alors que les murs sont recouverts d'une matière douce au toucher, mais néanmoins solide. **  
**

 _Rien n'a changé..._ songe Harlock, agréablement surprit.

Néanmoins ce dernier reporte toute son attention vers la jeune femme qui se prétend Capitaine de l'Arcadia, mais aussi sa fille.

-Nous nous battrons à mains nues. déclare-t-elle. Cela vous convient-il?

Harlock acquise.

De la main Saki désigne les cabines afin qu'ils puissent se changer. C'est chose faite après 10 minutes qui retrouvent les deux pirates au centre du tatamis en position d'attaque.

Le duel dure deux heures pendant lesquelles ni Saki ni Harlock ne déclare forfait jusqu'au moment où l'homme borgne se saisit dans une poigne de fer un bout de tissus de la tunique de la jeune femme qui se déchire dans un bruit caractéristique suivi d'une exclamation de totale surprise et des pas qui reculent.

-Im...po...ssible. murmure le mari de Yama en fixant de son seul œil les trois tâche de vin sur le sein gauche de la jeune femme.

 _Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde qui soit née avec les yeux couleur or liquide et ayant trois tâches de vin représentant trois étoiles à six branches._

-Saki...murmure-t-il au comble de la surprise. Ma fille...

Marchant à petits pas l'ancien Capitaine de l'Arcadia enlace tendrement son bébé qu'il a perdu de vue pendant 21 longues années et pour la première fois de sa vie depuis qu'il est père Harlock se met à pleurer. Il serre avec force sa fille contre lui tout en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête, mais Saki comprend que son père est heureux de la savoir vivante alors que son frère bien aimé est décédé...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que ce 4ème chapitre vous a plut car je l'avoue il n'a pas été des plus simples (comme les 3 premiers, d'ailleurs), mais je suis assez contente de moi car comme vous le savez je ne suis pas Kaori ou IloveHarlock pour garder un mystère entier! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'essayerai d'y répondre du mieux que je pourrais! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée!**

°Je reconnais que Miimé est très belle dans le film de 2013, mais pour moi elle aurait du être 'dessinée' comme celle de l'univers d'Albator 74 car là elle inspirait des interrogations de la part des jeunes fans! Mais bon, ce n'est que mon humble avis sur la question!

(1) Je me suis dis que ça serait assez original d'imaginer les parents de Saki s'être créer un nom de famille voulant dire 'Fantôme'! Qu'en pensez-vous, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs?

(2) Prénom japonais signifiant ''Noble''.

(3) Mot japonais qui signifie ''Souvenirs'' d'après Google traduction!

(4) Iustitia signifie ''Justice'' en latin ce qui aurait été logique avec un tel tatouage sur le torse, pas vrai?


	5. L'homme derrière le surnom

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience car mine de rien ce n'était pas facile à réaliser ce 5ème chapitre, mais heureusement que je peux compter sur mes bêtas! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Kaori, je suis désolée, mais je tenais trop à publier ce chapitre! Mais promis, si tu vois des fautes, envoyez-les-moi par MP afin que je puisse les corriger!**

Chapitre 5: L'homme derrière le surnom ou Romance à bord de l'Arcadia

Coalition Gaïa 2 dans l'un des étages réservés aux plus hauts gradés.

Un jeune homme masqué attend, immobile, bras croisés, regardant l'univers par l'immense vitre qui lui fait face.

Ce jeune homme au visage caché possède une chevelure couleur parme retenue en une stricte queue de cheval, habillé d'une tenue militaire, de gants et de bottes entièrement blanches afin de le différencier de ses supérieurs et des soldats de rangs inférieurs au sien.

À son torse, côté du cœur, se trouvent trois médailles:

La première est la Médaille Commémorative de la Bataille de Venus représentant un Phénix doré aux yeux onyx, la deuxième est la Médaille Militaire qui est une étoile à six branche taillée dans du rubis brute avec un ruban blanc crème tandis que la troisième est la Grand Croix de l'Ordre Planétaire de Mars qu'on reçoit pour services rendus à Gaïa 2 (1) qui a la forme d'une croix Ankh taillée dans du saphir avec un ruban noir.

Son nom? Takao Memowāru.

-Lieutenant Memowāru. l'appelle une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant l'appelé fait face à un homme plus grand que lui, aux courts cheveux noirs, le regard bleu encadré par de fines lunettes rectangulaires. Il porte les habits bleus réservés au plus haut grade, des gants blancs et des bottes noires. En une seconde le Lieutenant Memowãru est dans la position du salut militaire, le corps droit, les yeux de son masque fixant ceux de son supérieur.

-Bonsoir, Amiral Ezra.

-Repos, Lieutenant.

Se mettant en marche Takao explique à son supérieur le pourquoi il l'a attendu.

-Le Commandant Kiruta et moi-même souhaitons que vous nous laissiez le soin d'attraper Miss Freedom comme celui de retrouver les prisonniers Harlock et Yama.

-Inutile, Lieutenant.

Fronçant des sourcils derrière son masque le jeune gradé patiente dans l'attente d'une explication de la part de son supérieur.

-Que savez-vous du Professeur Zone?

Étonné, le Lieutenant Memowãru s'apprête à protester sur la déviation de la conversation, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'Amiral Ezra fait mourir ses mots.

-Je...pas grand chose. répond-il, mal à l'aise.

 _L'Amiral Ezra est un homme effrayant.._.songe Takao. _Les rumeurs les plus folles racontent qu'il sait lire l'esprit des gens et qu'il serait mort il y a 30 ans, mais serait revenu à la vie pour se venger d'Harlock._

Se rendant compte que son supérieur attend une réponse, le Lieutenant se racle la gorge afin de s'éclaircir la voix:

-Le Professeur Zone est connu pour être le concepteur des Minotaures et le père du premier clone humain viable.

-Exact, jeune Phénix. sourit Ezra, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Takao sent son pouls s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et une goutte de sueur glacée descendre le long de son dos. Terrifié. C'est le sentiment qui habite le militaire masqué.

-...les fleurs sauvages.

''Se réveillant'' le Lieutenant Memowãru n'a pas le temps de demander plus d'explications que son supérieur est déjà loin...

S'adossant contre la vitre derrière lui, le jeune militaire sent ses jambes trembler et son cœur battre violemment.

 _J'ai beau avoir 27 ans, l'Amiral Ezra me terrifie aussi sûrement qu'un animal sauvage..._ pense-t-il en laissant échapper malgré lui un soupir tremblotant. _Un enfant...voilà à quoi je suis réduit face à cet homme malgré mon surnom de Phénix!_

Un rire nerveux lui échappe en repensant à la raison pour laquelle ses hommes lui ont donné un tel surnom. _Je suis toujours revenu en un seul morceau lors de mes missions, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de ce qu'était ma vie avant mes 18 ans!_

Portant ses mains à son visage, ses doigts entrent en contact avec la surface lisse, mais glacée du masque (2).

 _Et ce masque qui m'est interdit de retirer...comme pour le Masque de Fer! J'en rirais presque si ce n'était pas à pleurer._

Reprenant sa marche, le Lieutenant regagne ses appartements, sourd aux salutations et questions des autres soldats qui croisent son chemin.

Une fois la porte refermée, le jeune gradé retire un à un ses vêtements tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau où il entre dans la douche.

-Eau chaude, ordonne-il.

À peine l'ordre donné que l'eau coule tout de suite à la température demandée, mais Takao tombe à genoux. De rage et de désespoir, il tente de retirer son masque, mais comme par le passé, cela lui est impossible...

* * *

Ce n'est que une heure plus tard que Saki et Harlock quittent la salle d'entraînement après que père et fille se soient douchés et rhabillés. Les couloirs sont plongés dans le noir le plus complet, mais cela ne dérange aucunement le père et la fille qui apprennent à se connaître.

Ces derniers s'installèrent dans les appartements privés de Saki, ceux-là mêmes qui avaient autrefois appartenu à ses parents, sur deux fauteuils confortables se faisant face. Une petite table basse en bois sur laquelle se trouvait une bouteille de brandy et une bouteille d'eau et deux verres à pieds les séparaient

Devant l'étonnement de son père, Saki explique qu'elle ne boit pas car elle n'est pas assez robuste contre l'alcool.

-Comme ta mère...sourit Harlock en repensant à un vieux souvenir.

Servant son père, la jeune femme garde le silence, légèrement troublée par la remarque de son père.

Se rasseyant avec son verre d'eau en main, Saki contemple l'homme qui lui fait face, mais si son visage reste impassible, son cœur tremble d'émotions car elle voit en lui l'homme qu'aurait dû devenir son frère...la cicatrice et le cache-œil en moins.

-Qui vous a sauvé Ramis et toi lors de l'attaque de Gaïa 2?

-Dame Masu. répond la jeune Capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle est décédée il y a six ans.

Se souvenant avec émotion de la petite femme qui n'avait pas peur de le gronder lorsqu'il sautait un ou plusieurs repas, Harlock se souvient du caractère autoritaire de la cuisinière. _Pire qu'une maman-poule..._

-Où viviez-vous? pose comme première question Harlock.

-Peu après notre fuite de l'Arcadia la Vieille avait trouvé refuge sur Uranus où Ramis et moi avons été adoptés.

-Qui?

-La famille Fleuve. Des bourgeois, très stricts sur les bonnes manières et le maintient, mais aimants. À leur façon.

Une gorgée, un léger silence permettant à Saki de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs, bien que parler d'elle ne lui plaise pas. Son père, quant à lui, admire son bébé devenue une magnifique jeune femme et une pirate redoutable!

 _Yama avait raison. La prophétie parlait bien de Saki, mais elle s'est trompée sur Ramis._ pense Harlock en se souvenant d'un vieux souvenir.

Remarquant que l'œil de son père brille de fierté, Saki en déduit qu'il doit être fier d'elle, mais étrangement ce sentiment la met mal à l'aise.

-Comment as tu été balafré et perdu ton œil? reprend l'ancien prisonnier de Gaïa 2.

-Je me suis battue en duel contre l'un de mes professeurs. Refus d'obéir. Pour mon œil, c'est suite à une séance de redressement que je l'ai perdu.

-Redressement? répète Harlock, surprit.

Un mouvement de la main comme pour chasser un insecte invisible signifiant clairement 'Je ne souhaite pas en parler'. Comprenant Harlock acquiesce et pose une autre question:

-Comment as-tu retrouvé l'Arcadia?

-Dame Masu avait su gardé contact avec Kei. C'est elle et Yattaran qui l'ont retrouvé peu après que Dame Miime se soit manifestée. Affaiblie, mais vivante. À eux deux ils l'ont reconstruit à l'identique en secret de Gaïa 2 sous de fausses identités.

-Il est vrai que Miime m'a semblé plus blanche que dans mes souvenirs. acquiesce le père de la jeune Capitaine. La connaissant, elle ne dira rien sur ces 21 années qu'elle a vécu seule. Comment en es-tu devenue Capitaine?

Se levant, son verre à la main, Saki marche un peu et s'arrête près du fauteuil de son père, le visage tourné vers l'univers.

-Un test ADN a prouvé que je suis votre fille. répond-elle après deux gorgées. J'ai du faire mes preuves en tant que tel pour me montrer digne de mon héritage.

Vidant son verre d'une traite Harlock se lève, il constate avec ravissement que ses jambes le tiennent debout. Levant le bras, il le laisse retomber car il ne sait comment pourrait réagir sa fille s'il la touche.

 _Ma fille..._ répète-t-il avec un micro-sourire aux lèvres, une douce chaleur dans le cœur.

-Comment as-tu persuadé l'équipage de de te suivre?

-J'ai montré que je n'avais pas peur de me salir, ni de me casser un ongle.

-Ah, vraiment? sourit avec un brin d'humour Harlock.

-Mécanicienne. répond simplement la jeune femme borgne. Et duel.

Si le mari de Yama semble surprit par la réponse, il ne la formule pas. Du moins pas à voix haute. Un long silence s'installe car la demande suivante est, de loin, la plus délicate, mais Harlock souhaite savoir.

-Parles-moi de ton frère.

Fermant son œil la jeune femme sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

-D'aussi loin que je me rappelle Ramis a toujours prit ma défense, me protégeant de tout et de tous. À l'abri des oreilles de nos parents adoptifs il m'a raconté notre histoire. Comment nous sommes nés, ses cinq années de bonheur auprès de Mère et vous, ma naissance, l'attaque qui nous séparé, le pourquoi il avait choisi de m'appeler Sakura. Son rêve était d'être médecin, mais les nouvelles lois de Gaïa 2 obligent tous enfants de 4 ans à venir sur Mars pour devenir soldats. Notre père adoptif n'a pas eu le choix, il a du inscrire Ramis peu après ses 6 ans. Il est mort alors que j'avais 13 ans.

Quatre heures durant père et fille apprennent à se connaître, mais Harlock ressent une profonde tristesse et une colère sourde en apprenant la mort de son fils aîné.

 _Jamais Yama ne s'en remettra!_ songe Harlock en vidant son verre d'une traite. _Certes, il sera soulagé d'apprendre que Saki est vivante, mais il va très mal réagir en apprenant la mort de Ramis._

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que Saki quitte ses appartements, les laissant pour

cette nuit à son père. Arrivée à la passerelle, la jeune femme contemple l'univers, les mains sur le gouvernail, guidant l'Arcadia dans la nuit étoilée.

-Tu sembles bien pensive, mon amie. Souhaites-tu m'en parler?

Saki n'a pas besoin de se retourner, elle sait qui se trouve dans son dos. C'est de mémoire que Saki visualise la femme derrière elle:

Un visage en forme de cœur, un regard violet mis en valeur par du fard à paupières, une longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleu roi qui contraste avec son teint livide, une taille fine. Elle porte une combinaison couleur vert d'eau dont le col en ''V'', les gants et les bottes sont beige.

Officiellement Kei est sa seconde comme elle l'a été du temps de ses parents, mais officieusement c'est Midori qui occupe ce poste, mais dans l'ombre car Kei lui enseigne tout ce qu'elle doit savoir bien qu'au début elle n'avait pas été très d'accord d'enseigner à la jeune femme.

-Retournes à tes appartements, Midori, ordonne Saki sans se retourner.

La prénommée Midori n'insiste pas et s'en va comme elle est venue, aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme. Plusieurs années séparent les deux jeunes femmes, mais Saki n'oubliera jamais leur rencontre.

C'était à Tsih, il y a quatre ans. Saki avait fait un arrêt pour réapprovisionner l'Arcadia en nourriture et boissons. Plusieurs soldats de Gaïa 2 l'avaient reconnue et avaient tenté leur chance de l'attraper car les avis de recherches à son nom parlaient d'une somme mirobolante d'argent.

Dix hommes contre une femme. Pour un œil extérieur l'issue du combat paraîtrait facile à deviner, mais la Capitaine de l'Arcadia s'est révélée plus coriace et agile que les soldats.

La jeune femme borgne avait abattu à elle seule 5 soldats, les autres encore debout formaient un cercle autour d'elle.

Midori l'avait secouru en abattant l'homme qui allait la poignarder dans le dos. C'est son cri qui avait fait se retourner la jeune Capitaine.

-En mémoire de Ramis!

Voyant l'étrange femme lui faisant face Saki l'avait menacé de son Saber Gravity.

Surprise, Midori avait levé les mains en l'air. De toutes les questions que la jeune Capitaine de l'Arcadia auraient pu lui poser, une seule avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres après un long silence à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux:

-Comment avez-vous connu Ramis?

-C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé lors de sa première mission sur Jupiter.

Gardant le silence Saki avait rangé son arme et s'était détournée de sa sauveuse qui, loin de se sentir offensée par le silence de l'adolescente, était repartie de son côté.

Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard que les deux femmes se sont revues sur Véga, planète neutre, où les membres de l'Arcadia prenaient des vacances bien méritées.

En recroisant la jeune fille Midori avait su lui parler seule à seule après que la jeune Capitaine ait accepté de l'écouter.

Midori lui avait raconté qu'elle n'est pas humaine, mais une Demi-sang qui s'est rebellée à Sylvidra car elle n'était pas d'accord avec les projets de sa Reine, mais aussi car elle avait découvert que la femme qui dirige les femmes végétales est née d'une relation entre une Sylvidre et un Humain.

Sitôt informée de sa trahison Sylvidra avait donné l'ordre de la tuer, ce qui aurait été une réussite si son vaisseau n'aurait pas atterri sur Neptune où elle fut soignée par les habitants.

-Les habitants de Neptune sont des hommes-poissons qui détestent combattre. avait sourit Midori. Ils sont à l'aise sur terre et sous les eaux et sont d'excellents médecins. Je ne serai pas étonné que votre Docteur soit le descendant de l'un des hommes-poissons.

Saki ne connaissait pas l'existence des hommes-poissons avant de rencontrer Midori, mais admettait que l'univers cache beaucoup de mystères et qu'elle n'en est qu'au début de ses voyages.

 _Kei et Yattaran ne semblent pas porter les Sylvidres dans leur cœur._ se souvient Saki. _De ce que Miime m'a expliqué Sylvidra est une des ennemis de mes parents...Si l'avenir choisit de nous faire rencontrer elle va vite comprendre que l'Arcadia a bel et bien reprit vie.  
_

-Que faites-vous debout Docteur? questionne Salki sans se retourner.

-Capitaine?! répond une voix étonnée derrière elle.

Des pas se dirigent vers elle, mais la jeune Capitaine maintient son regard face à l'univers, la barre du gouvernail en mains. Les pas s'arrêtent à sa gauche, mais le Docteur garde le silence, visiblement encore étonné de savoir la fille de ses patients debout.

Loin d'être désagréable le silence qui s'étire est apaisant, permettant à Albin de regarder son Capitaine gouverner l'Arcadia, se surprenant de la trouver belle pour une jeune fille.

Se donnant une claque mentale pour ses pensées, il secoue de la tête afin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. _Miss Freedom n'est plus une adolescente depuis longtemps! Quand fais-je cesser de me voiler la face? C'est une femme magnifique qui se tient à ma droite, qui n'a jamais prit le moindre amant ou amante. Souhaite-t-elle rester pure?_

Ignorant les pensées qui tourmente le médecin Saki, bien qu'impassible, sent son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine...comme lors de leur première rencontre.

 _Albin est si proche..._ songe-t-elle. _Si proche et pourtant je ne peux r..._

Soudain une main l'attrape par le bras, la retourne brusquement, la barre lui glissant des mains et une paire de lèvres s'écrase contre les siennes. Surprise, mais reconnaissant le parfum d'Albin, Saki ferme son œil intact, ses bras venant entourer le cou du médecin, le corps de ce dernier venant se coller à celui de la jeune femme qui répond avec passion et maladresse au baiser...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour les filles! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé mon 5ème chapitre? Vous plaît-il? Comme vous le savez, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous en avez! Sur ce, à bientôt pour le 6ème!**

 **PS: J'ai longtemps hésité sur la fin, mais ne pouvant contrôler l'envie de mon cœur de voir un couple à bord de l'Arcadia, c'est avec satisfaction que je termine ce chapitre!**

1) Merci à toi Aerandir Linaewen pour ton aide!

2) Voir image de présentation!

3) Kei a renseigné Harlock comme quoi le Capitaine actuel de l'Arcadia a 22 ans, mais suite à une manifestation de la matière noire son corps a arrêté de grandir dès ses 14 ans.

4) Midori ignorait que Saki avait 18 ans.


	6. Prophétie

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! En moins de deux heures j'ai écris ce 6ème chapitre, j'en suis encore toute surprise! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car ce chapitre est un peu plus doux-amer que les autres! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Pour la correction de ce chapitre, je me suis tournée vers Aquarius bien que Kaori ait répondu à mon MP, mais sache ma grande, que tu n'étais pas obligée d'y travailler! Je tiens à ta santé physique et mentale!**

Chapitre 6: Prophétie

Toujours inconscient et ce malgré les années d'enfer qu'il a vécu dans l'une des prisons de Gaïa 2, Yama n'avait rien oublié.

Jamais il ne pourra oublié l'annonce du Doc' après qu'il ait obtenu les résultats de la prise de sang, suite à un malaise en mission. Enceinte !

Sa première réaction fut le rire, avant de s'arrêter en constatant que le médecin de bord ne mentait pas. S'en était suivi la colère, et bien sûr le déni, car pour lui, c'était chose impossible qu'un homme puisse porter la vie ( comme les femmes ), et mener une grossesse à terme. Enfin, ça c'était avant que le Doc' lui prouve le contraire avec des preuves assez solides. La nouvelle recrue attendait bel et bien un enfant.

L'une des preuves ? L'échographie.

En voyant les images du bébé qui se formait dans son ventre, Yama était parti en sanglots amers. La future "maman" s'était posée mille et une questions. Au bout d'une semaine d'intenses réflexions et de larmes, Yama avait finalement soumit sa décision au Docteur. Il gardait le bébé.

Le soir même, il en avait parlé à son amant, qui en avait été fort surprit, mais, contre toute attente, sa joie fut grande lorsqu'il avait comprit que le jeune homme portait la vie, réalisant sans le savoir le vœux le plus cher du Capitaine de l'Arcadia...

Trois jours plus tard, les deux hommes avaient annoncé à l'équipage leur relation et leur future parenté.

Durant les explications d'Harlock, Yama avait gardé la tête baissée, cachant par cette posture la rougeur plus que prononcée de ses joues.

La nouvelle de leur relation et de la grossesse du jeune pirate avaient dans un premier temps étonné Miimé et les membres de l'équipage. Passée la surprise, ils étaient finalement venus féliciter les futurs parents.

Pourtant, quelques femmes et hommes en avaient été dégoûté. Ils avaient donc quitté l'Arcadia après que trois d'entre eux aient tenté de supprimer Yama en le poignardant au ventre, mais fort heureusement, les blessures étaient futiles. Le simple geste de cette tentative de meurtre avait été celui à na pas faire pour Harlock.

Au fil des semaines, Yama avait apprit les avantages et les inconvénients de la maternité.

En faisant une halte sur Uranus, les deux amants pirates avaient été abordé par une vieille dame sans âge. Ses paroles avaient surpris Yama, enceinte de sept mois, et fait froncer les sourcils à Harlock.

Voici les mots employés par la Prophétesse:

 **"De l'union des deux pirates les plus célèbres,  
Deux enfants naîtront.  
Le garçon trahira sa famille avant sa vingtième année,  
La fille hissera le drapeau de la Liberté,  
Suite à la capture de ses parents."**

Deux mois plus tard, lors d'une attaque surprise de Gaïa 2, Yama donnait naissance à son enfant, à l'abri dans l'infirmerie, Miimé et Doc' à ses côtés. L'accouchement s'était révélé très pénible et fort long, comme si le bébé attendait son père pour sortir du giron maternel.

Quatorze heures plus tard, Ramis-Harlock naquit après que son père ait su se rendre auprès de son amant.

Pendant cinq ans, la petite famille vécu heureuse jusqu'à ce que Yama annonce une nouvelle fois qu'il était enceinte pour la deuxième fois.

Ramis avait sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Harlock avait sourit, tandis que l'équipage avait chaleureusement applaudi tout en félicitant leurs Capitaines et le futur grand frère sans savoir qu'un espion de Gaïa 2 se trouvait parmi eux...

Lorsque le jour de la délivrance arriva, celle-ci dura plus longtemps. Yama perdit beaucoup de sang, mais au bout de presque trente heures de travail, "Mme Freedom"° avait donné naissance à une magnifique petite fille ayant trois tâches de vin sur le sein gauche en forme d'étoile !

Mais ce nouveau bonheur éclata comme une bulle de savon un mois après le premier anniversaire de la petite Saki-Tsuki...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu comme j'ai pris plaisir à écrire! Vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'ai pas écris sur la captivité de Yama et Harlock car je voulais avant tout écrire leur surprise puis bonheur en apprenant qu'il allaient être parents! Et puis pour être totalement fanche, je 'n'avais pas le cœur à l'ouvrage car rien qu'à imaginer les 21 années qu'ils ont passé à souffrir me déchirait le cœur!**

°Tel est le surnom que Yattaran et d'autres ont donné à Yama!


	7. Mise en garde

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir les filles! Bon, je ne sais pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu de review pour le chapitre précédent, mais je ne vous en veux pas! Je me doute que vous devez être occupées si vous avez des enfants qui vont être en examens ou si vous êtes vous-mêmes étudiantes! Voir surchargées de boulot! J'espère que ce chapitre 7 vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Pour les éventuelles fautes, si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire un MP, d'accord? Ca serait super sympa de votre part!**

Chapitre 7: Mise en garde

Se séparant à regrets Saki et Albin se regardent amoureusement dans les yeux, un sourire timide pour la jeune femme et un resplendissant pour le médecin de bord.

-Je t'aime, Saki...murmure ce dernier d'une voix rendue rauque par le baiser.

La jeune Capitaine sourit, son œil luisant d'Amour à l'état pur, mais aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres, ce que remarque Albin, mais il comprend très vite que la fille de ses patients l'aime aussi en voyant son œil brillant et en prenant en main l'une des siennes qu'elle pose contre son sein gauche où l'homme de sciences sent sous ses doigts les battements effrénés du cœur de sa Capitaine.

Cette bulle de complicité ne dure pas car l'alarme se met à résonner avec force, obligeant les nouveaux amoureux à rompre le contact.

Saki retourne à la barre, Hope apparaissant sur son épaule droite, et Albin à l'infirmerie où, en chemin, il voit les différents membres de l'équipage sortir de leur cabine et se diriger au pas de cours vers la passerelle, parfaitement éveillés, alors que d'autres sautent sur un pied en essayant d'enfiler pantalon ou bottes...

 _Tōshirō! Quel est la nature de l'ennemi?_

 _~Ce sont les Sylvidres!~_ répond l'ordinateur central par télépathie. _~Sylvidra avait fait la promesse à ton père de ne jamais s'attaquer aux humains!~_

 _ _Cette Sylvidra n'est tout simplement pas une femme de parole si elle détruit une promesse plusieurs années après avoir donné sa parole!__ en conclut Saki.

 _~Sois prudente, elles sont capable de charmer quiconque ne se méfie pas assez d'elles si l'une d'elles parvient à entrer!~_ lui recommande l'âme de l'Arcadia

Distribuant ordres et recommandations Saki et son équipage ignorent qu'ils sont observé par un œil couleur chocolat. Si certains tirs de l'Arcadia touchent les vaisseaux ennemis, ceux des femmes végétales semblent les rater une fois sur deux, leur nombre semble diminuer, jusqu'au moment où la fille de Harlock et Yama se rend compte du manège de l'ennemi.

-Activez le mode de téléportation! Pleine puissante!

Si Kei est surprise de l'ordre donné elle obéit rapidement...comme elle le ferait au service de ses anciens Capitaines.

A la plus grande stupeur des Sylvidres l'Arcadia disparaît pour réapparaître plus loin à bâbord! Elles n'ont pas le temps de se questionner sur le comment du pourquoi que Saki ordonne de nouveau:

-Tire à bâbord à 10 degré, feu!

Le tir fait mouche, les vaisseaux ennemis visés (s'étant aligné à la verticale) explose à la plus grande joie de l'équipage.

Pendant une heure les pirates et les femmes végétales ne baissent pas les bras, cependant la victoire revient à l'Arcadia, mais une chose n'a pas échappé à l'œil de faucon d'Harlock: le comportement des Sylvidres!

 _Elles n'agissent pas comme par le passé._ fronce des sourcils l'ancien Capitaine. _Qu'est-ce qui les pousse à vouloir mourir alors que Sylvidra n'a pas contacté l'Arcadia?_

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard il ne reste plus rien des vaisseaux ennemis, mais le voyant du tableau de bord s'allume. Intriguée, Kei demande à sa Capitaine si elle autorise la diffusion du message. Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre la jeune femme borgne accepte.

Sur l'écran de communication apparaît une magnifique femme au teint blafard que Harlok, Yattaran, Kei et Midori reconnaissent sans problème: Sylvidra!

-Ce message est adressé à Harlock, Capitaine de l'Arcadia. prend-elle la parole. Peu de temps après la naissance de ton premier né nous les Sylvidres avons été capturées par Gaïa 2 où plusieurs de nos sœurs sont tombées après avoir s'être vaillamment battues contre les soldats de cette organisation. En ce jour nous avons été obligé de combattre l'Arcadia contre notre volonté, je connaissais l'issue de ce combat et je t'en remercie Harlock. Grâce à toi et tes hommes nous mourrons libres.

Un silence. Pesant. Cependant la Reine des femmes-végétales reprend la parole:

-Une dernière chose que tu dois savoir Harlock: L'homme qui nous a privé de notre liberté est ce même homme à qui tu as ôté la vie bien des années en arrière. Je te salue Capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Sur ces deniers mots Sylvidra s'incline dans une magnifique révérence la communication se coupe en cet instant, l'écran devenant noir.

-Ainsi dont Gaïa 2 est derrière la disparition des Sylvidres. prend la parole Harlock.

Tournant la tête vers le père de leur Capitaine tous les pirates présents sur la passerelle le voient s'avancer vers la barre, l'œil luisant, le sourcil froncé.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que Gaïa 2 a envoyé les Sylvidres. Elles ont servi de poudre à canon.

-En d'autres mots elle voulait tester notre force de frappe. en conclut Saki. Mais que voulait dire la mise en garde de Sylvidra p...Harlock?

Pendant leur conversation de l'autre nuit père et fille se sont mis d'accord de ne pas mélanger vie familiale et vie privée. Après tout comme l'avait fais remarqué Harlock Saki ne peut l'appeler ''Capitaine'' car c'est désormais son titre depuis six ans.

-Tu peux me considérer comme un conseiller tant que ta mère sera dans le coma. Avait-il expliqué. Lorsqu'elle en sortira, fais-moi la faveur qu'elle ne combattra pas avant un certain temps.

Saki n'avait pas répondu de suite, l'œil vague, faisant tournoyer l'eau dans son verre à pied, la matière noire s'amusant à soulever ses cheveux en une brise invisible.

-Je ne comptais pas envoyer Mère au combat sitôt. avait répondu la jeune femme.

-Pendant notre captivité un garde m'apprit que le Professeur Zone travaille pour Gaïa 2. répond l'ex Capitaine de l'Arcadia. Il aurait réussi après presque trente ans de recherches à donner vie au premier clone humain.

-L'Amiral Ezra. traduit Midori. Le frère de votre époux.

Tournant la tête vers la Demi-Sang Harlock approuve.

-Je suis persuadé que c'est lui que le Professeur Zone a ramené d'entre les morts.

Reportant toute son attention vers l'assemblée le père de Saki prononce ces mots que jamais Saki n'oubliera:

-Si mon pressentiment est juste, vous devrez vous montrer être au meilleur de vous-mêmes car Ezra cherchera à nous tuer mon époux et moi. Pour cela il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à votre Capitaine s'il apprend les liens qui nous unit. Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

Saki voit son père se retourner et quitter la passerelle dans le but de rejoindre Yama.

Voyant ses hommes quitter la passerelle pour la mess la jeune Capitaine porte son œil vers l'immensité de l'univers.

-L'Amiral Ezra...murmure-t-elle.

Serrant les poings avec force Saki se fait la promesse d'affronter et de battre cet homme s'il est vraiment le responsable de la capture de ses parents!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Est-ce que ce 7ème chapitre vous a plut? N'hésitez pas à me poser toutes les questions qui vous passeront par la tête! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	8. Le premier pas

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Nous voici au 8ème chapitre des Enfants de l'Univers, c'est fou! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car moi j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8: Le premier pas

Dans ses appartements Saki n'a pas su trouver le sommeil. Ayant quitté son lit trop grand pour elle la jeune femme s'est dirigée vers son bureau où Midori lui a déposé son rapport. S'y installant la jeune femme le lit avec minutie, approuvant les écrits de sa seconde.

 _ _Gaïa 2 est une organisation qui ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Si je reste de glace il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'elle se doute de quoique ce soit. Cependant...__

Relevant la tête de ses papiers la Capitaine de l'Arcadia repense aux questions qu'elle aurait voulues poser à son père, mais à chaque fois les mots se sont tus dans sa gorge.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge Saki n'est pas surprise de voir qu'il n'est que 2 heures du matin. Autant dire qu'elle a tourné en rond pendant 4 heures.

Quittant ses appartements après s'être habillée Saki se dirige vers l'infirmerie où, de la vitre extérieure, elle voit sa mère dormir d'un sommeil profond, la bouche sous le masque à oxygène, ses cheveux longs formant une auréole autour de son visage aminci comme elle devine le reste du corps amaigri par les privations et mauvais traitements.

Se retournant Saki donne un violent coup de poing au mur à côté de la vitre, le cœur battant comme jamais auparavant, l'œil luisant de haine.

-Amiral Ezra...murmure-t-elle. Je vous promets de vous rendre au centuple les souffrances que vous avez affligé à mes parents!

-Ce n'est pas la bonne altitude à avoir, jeune fille.

Surprise, Saki se retourne pour plonger son œil couleur or liquide dans celui brun de son père.

-Tu es encore jeune, mais tu dois savoir que la moindre émotion que Gaïa pourra déchiffrer en toi lui permettra de mieux mettre la main sur l'Arcadia. Et de nous éliminer. Définitivement.

Reprenant contenance la jeune femme acquiesce en silence, mais Harlock n'est pas idiot. Il sait que sa fille n'a pas apprécié sa remarque, mais qu'elle fera tout son possible pour leur idéal de paix perdure. _Après tout il ne nous reste plus que toi..._

Soudain un détail fait froncer des sourcils à l'ancien Capitaine de l'Arcadia, un détail qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué s'il ne venait pas de voir son enfant soulever son cache-œil et d'essuyer son œil clos pour ensuite essuyer l'autre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? demande Harlock.

-L'endométriose nasolacrymale°. est la réponse que fournit la jeune femme.

 _Je ne peux parler à Père de cet handicap._ songe-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir!_

Devant le froncement de sourcils paternels Saki reporte son attention à la vitre. Harlock s'avance vers la vitre où il s'arrête à la gauche de sa fille, regardant son époux dormir.

-J'ai bon espoir, Yama se réveillera, mais il doit savoir que tu es inquiète à son sujet.

Gardant le silence Saki quitte la fenêtre pour pénétrer dans l'infirmerie où elle se dirige vers le lit de sa mère sous l'œil brillant de son père qui approuve son choix. Arrivée près du lit la jeune Capitaine avance ses mains vers celle de l'homme qui l'a mis au monde, hésite quelques secondes pour finalement la serrer avec tendresse entre les siennes.

-Bonsoir...mère.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Avez-vous des questions? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!**

°Pour cette maladie, je vous conseille de regarder sur Wikipedia pour trouver vos réponses car dans ma fiction je préfère imaginer qu'on pleure des larmes de sang sans le reste!


End file.
